


My Hero...?

by wraithiwara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is a weenie, Arachnophobia, F/F, Mikasa is a jerk, brief mention of a spider on a hand, silly oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa responds to her girlfriend's cry for help in the only way that makes sense. Annie doesn't see the funny side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero...?

**Author's Note:**

> Written to wipe away the cobwebs from my writer's block. There are brief mentions of a spider but nothing too graphic.

Their bedroom door was lucky to still be on its hinges with the sheer force of Mikasa's kick. Hearing your tough, hardy, and (apparently) intimidating girlfriend scream like a little kid would provoke that kind of reaction though, wouldn't it? Mikasa is already prepared to use that as ammo when Annie no doubt tells her not to kick open the doors during an emergency. Not that the two girls shared a common idea of what exactly made something an emergency. Mikasa, just as an example, wouldn't say that finding a spider in you room was worth screaming about. 

Annie on the other hand? Well, since she was busy pressing her back into the wall with the kind of force needed to make a diamond, with her hand was pointing in terror to a black spot on the wall opposite her? It was safe to assume her views on eight legged freaks wasn't the best. Her knees were practically touching her chin in a childlike effort to get some protection but that didn't stop her from crying out as soon as she locked eyes with Mikasa. "Get rid of it!" 

Mikasa's gaze went to the spider, then to Annie, then to the mess of textbooks on the floor, then back to the spider, then back to Annie. It was kind of a jerk move, but she damn near smirked. Not once did she imagine Annie could possibly be scared of, well if she was being honest about it, anything. This was actually kind of cute in a scared and angry kitten kind of way and, even though she should get rid of it and be the better person here, didn't she deserve just a little bit of amusement after Annie's screaming almost gave her a heart attack? What? She was really worried. She's not the type of girl who would just use such a lame excuse to tease somebody, you know.  
"Get rid of it!" Annie pleaded for a second time, her voice hitting a pitch both Mikasa and the girl herself hadn't heard before. It had been so close; right in front of her desk while she was cramming for class. That wasn't even close to okay; it had to be against her human rights. "Hurry!"

Wasting no more time (maybe a little more time to sneakily enjoy the panicked look on Annie's distracted face) Mikasa stepped on over to the desk, tilted her head as though trying to work out what the big deal was, and put her hand out, ushering the spider to crawl on over. Behind her, on the bed, Annie screamed anew, thankfully into her hands this time. Mikasa stared at her hand, tilting it this way and that way to keep the spider from escaping, while wondering what to do with it. 

"Here, it's tiny." For some reason she didn't even hesitate before she made her choice. She was already walking over to her cowering partner before she even thought about what a stupid, idiotic, down right foolish thing she was doing. Her hand was outstretched, the spider tickled her skin as it skimmed to and fro, and Annie. Annie didn't see the funny side. Her foot flew out, Mikasa's arm took the brunt of the impact, her hand bounced, the spider was sent up like a pilot ejecting from a plane, it disappeared from sight and Annie had never screamed so loud in her life. She ran out of the room faster than Mikasa had entered and the door got slammed shut so hard that their lucky door was as unhinged as a rookie boxer's jaw.

 

Annie was still sleeping in her car three days later while Mikasa would be in the dog house for a long, long time.


End file.
